1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of providing information related to an image printed by a photo printer, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, with development of a camera function of a mobile terminal, methods of utilizing images captured through a camera of the mobile terminal in various manners are under development. As one of such development, an external device called a photo printer has been developed by which an image stored in a mobile terminal is printed on a printing paper (or a photographic paper) merely through wireless communication with the mobile terminal. A user can thus keep important images in a printed form.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a method of providing a user with information related to an image which the user considers important and thus keeps in the form of a printed image.